desitnation : aventure foireuse
by Teli
Summary: pas de résumé sinon ça gacherai le mystère. un homme est dans la salle de la porte eta ttend l'aventure. crossover avec quelque chose d'énorme que certains connaitront sûrement.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Teli.

**Email** : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr

**Titre** : destination : aventure foireuse.

**Disclaimer** : stargate appartient à MGM et…. Voir la suite en bas. Comme dirait Roselyne, ça gâche l'éventuelle surprise sinon. :p

**Genre** : humour. Adaptage de saga internetemment connue.

**Chapitre un** : où on organise le bordel.

Dans une grande salle avec un gigantesque anneau, un homme se tenait là… depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs. Son nom : Colonel Jack O'Neill, Prêt à partir à l'aventure…. Mais, il lui manquait son équipe.

**Jack, grelottant sur place** : et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde… on s'les gèle ici…. Ils pourraient au moins mettre le chauffage !

Alors qui râlait allègrement, une porte coulissa derrière lui. Jack se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

**Jack** : salut ! Tu viens pour l'aventure ?

**Mc Kay** : et ouais. Je suis McKay, le scientifique…

**Jack** : rien qu'a ta tête ça s'voit…

Le scientifique se tourna vers l'anneau.

**Mckay** : et ça, c'est la porte ?

**Jack** : effectivement c'est la Porte des Etoiles…

**Mckay** : elle n'a pas l'air térrible…

**Jack** : fais gaffe, hein ! Parce que personne n'en est revenu…

**Mckay** : ah bon ?

**Jack** : bah… faut dire aussi que personne ne l'a traversé…

**Sam** : bonjour bonjour !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la personne qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver.

**Jack** : ah bah tiens… voilà le major…

**Sam **: et oui, c'est moi. Mais qui est cet étrange personnage ?

**Mckay** : je suis un scientifique, CONNASSE !

**Sam** : un scientifique ? Ça ?

**Mckay** : mais je t'emmerde !

**Sam** : ça j'le savais !

**Jack** : euh, siouplait… commençez pas à vous engueuler…

**Sam** : stupide individu !

**Mckay** : blondasse !

**Sam** : crétin !

**Jack** : VOS GUEUUUUUUUULES !

Silence.

**Jack** : nan mais oh !

Alors que le calme était enfin revenu, la porte de la salle coulissa de nouveau.

**Jack** : y'a un mec bizarre qui s'approche.

Un jeune homme se dirigeait ver la rambarde, l'air dans les nuages et une paire de lunettes sur le nez.

**Daniel** : salut à vous, belle compagnie… vous m'attendiez ?

**Jack** : tu viens pour passer la porte ?

**Daniel** : certes… je suis l'archéologue…

Il ne pu en ajouter plus quand un grognement sonore résonna dans la salle.

**Sam** : un monstre !

**Janet** : salut !

**Jack** : mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

**Janet** : je suis Janet Fraiser, médecin principal, et voilà Chaka, le Unas

**Chaka** : Zog Zog !

**Mckay** : mais on comprend que dalle quand y cause !

**Janet** : je vous ferai la traduction.

**Jack** : bah j'espère bien !

Une dernière personne émergeat de derrière la porte coulissante. Un homme à la peau noire, d'aspect impressionnant se dirigeait vers le groupe. Il portait un symbole doré sur le front.,

**Teal'c** : Salut…

**Daniel** : tiens donc… un esclave…

**Teal'c** : chuis un jaffa…

**Daniel** : aucune différence..

Cette réponse parut ne pas plaire au mastodonte extraterrestre, et le crâne de l'archéologue percuta avec une lance serpent.

**Daniel** : AIEUH !

**Jack** : je crois que c'est ça la différence….

**Daniel** : mais il est con lui !

**Teal'c** : Tarlouze !

Pour achever son œuvre, le jaffa exécuta un magnifique swing avec sa lance, et envoya l'archéologue rencontrer la vitre de la salle de contrôle un peu plus haut. Les techniciens purent alors admirer un magnifique « aplati de Daniel », et son immense traînée de bave qu'il laissa en retombant au sol dans un « POUF » sonore…

Désireux d'éviter une deuxième engueulade, le colonel prit les choses en main.

**Jack** : bon…. Est-ce que vous avez bien tous vôtre équipement ?

**Mckay** : mais bien sûr qu'on a notre équipement…

**Jack** : vous avez tous vos lampes torches et…

**Mckay** : mais bien sûr qu'on a des torches…

**Jack** : vous avez prit à manger et…

**Mckay** : mais ouais on a prit à manger…

**Jack** : … à boire ?

**Mckay** : bien sûr on a de la boisson…

**Jack** : vous avez vos armes et…

**Mckay** : mais ouuaaaaaaaaaais, on a nos armes…

**Jack** : MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?

Excédé, le colonel lui refila un grand coup de casquette.

**Mckay** : Méééé !

**Jack** : mais quel chiant ce scientifique !

**Chaka** : Akala Volo !

Le colonel marqua une pause en remettant sa casquette, ne comprenant pas le unas.

**Jack** : qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

**Janet** : … il a envie de chier...

**Jack** : ah bah c'est malin, il aurait pas faire ça avant de venir !

Puis voyant l'air suppliant du unas qui en pouvait plus de se retenir…

**Jack** : bon allez, vas y… on t'attend.

**Chaka** : Doula !

Et le unas partit dans un coin de la salle.

**Jack **: ah la la… ça commence bien.

**Janet** : vous savez, les Unas sont sensibles…

**Jack** : j'm'en fous…

**Janet** : les Unas sont parfois poètes…

**Jack** : ça m'intéresse pas…

**Sam** : mais il pourrait au moins utiliser les toilettes de la base !

**Janet **: les unas peuvent chanter ou danser…

**Jack **: j'ai dit : ça m'intéresse pas.

**Janet** : un unas peu faire des colliers en os ou de l'extraction minière…

**Jack** : tu veux vraiment mon poing dans la gueule ?

Vexée, la doctoresse se drapa dans sa blouse blanche.

**Janet** : ben puisque c'est comme ça restez incultes…

Le unas revint vers le groupe d'un air satisfait, puis maintenant qu'il s'était bien soulagé, son estomac remarqua qu'il y avait de la place, ce qui donna cette phrase :

**Chaka** : Akala Miam miam !

**Jack** : mais qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

**Janet, boudant** : il dit qu'il a faim.

**Jack** : mais on était au mess ya deux heures !

**Sam **: c'est vraiment un ventre ce Unas

**Jack** : bon, le Unas peut toujours prendre un gâteau avez d'y allez, mais qu'il se GROUILLE !

**Janet** : Zog Zog akiita.

**Chaka** : Doula !

**Jack** : mais c'est pas vrai...

L'archéologue, nouvellement sortit du coma, décida qu'il était temps qu'il mette en place ses talents diplomatiques afin d'éviter un carnage.

**Daniel** : au fait, quel est le but de notre mission ?

Jack fier de montrer qu'il savait quelque chose, déroula un ordre de mission.

**Jack** : nous devons retrouver la douzième arme des anciens.

**Sam** : une arme ?

**Jack** : il est écrit dans les rapport du pentagone qu'on dépense 7 milliards de dollards rien que pour l'elctricité du complexe, et que seul une invention permettant de détruire définitivement les Goa'ulds nous donnerait la possibilité d'accomplir la prophétie et de gagner la récompense. Ça payerai au moins nos salaires.

**Daniel** : mais quelle est donc cette étrange prophétie ?

**Jack** : aucune idée. Et on s'en balance, c'est la fortune qui nous intéresse…

**Sam** : ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours bien une prophétie !

**Jack** : ah ça dépend… des fois ça parle de détruire l'univers.

**Teal'c** : bon on passe la porte ?

C'est à se moment que le Unas avala son dernier morceau de son gâteau.

**Chaka** : glouzou bok !

**Jack** : quoi ?

**Janet** : il a terminé son biscuit.

**Jack** : bon, il faut trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner cette porte…

**Chaka** : akala glouglou !

**Jack** : mais qu'est ce qu'il veut encore putain !

**Janet** : il dit qu'il a soif maintenant.

Se contenant pour ne pas exploser de rage, le colonel sortit une bouteille d'on ne sait ou. En fait si on sait, ça sort de dessous sa veste.

**Jack** : mais qu'il boive et qu'il arrête de m'faire chier !

**Chaka, sentant qu'il faut pas abuser non plus** : … doula !

Mais c'était maintenant au tour du scientifique de pêter un câble.

**Mckay** : oh j'en ai marre, il fait froid, j'me barre.

**Sam** : bon débarras !

**Jack** : hey hey hey ! attend! Tu risques de faire plaisir au major!

Le scientifique arrêta net son avancée.

**Mckay** : ah meeeerde….

Puis il revint vers les autres

**Mckay** : t'as raison, rien que pour l'emmerder j'vais rester.

Le major ne préféra même pas s'abaisser à ça.

**Sam** : rien a foutre… moi je vais activer la porte.

Sur ce, elle monta en salle de contrôle et enclencha les coordonnées. Puis une fois le vortex ouvert, elle fit passer un engin dans la flaque.

**Jack, regardant l'engin partir** : mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Sam** : eh ben, j'envoie une sonde pour voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté !

**Jack** : ah ben bravo ! Ça va être discret comme arrivée !

**Mckay **: mais quelle CONNE !

**Sam** : eh ! Ya rien sur la plate-forme d'arrivée !

**Jack** : ah bah on va pouvoir passer…

**Daniel** : mais amis, l'aventure commence…

désolée, mais depuis qu'on tourne nous même « le donjon de Naheulbeuk » en vrai de vrai avec des vrais acteurs, j'ai pas pu resister. Surtout que je viens de relire l'adaptation DDN de Roselyne, mais avec le seigneur des anneaux !

**Disclaimer, suite** : tout le bastringue DDN appartient au génialissime grand maître Pen Of Chaos. Courrez sur son site télécharger les épisodes !

En surfant sur le net, j'ai remarqué que cette adaptation du Donjon avec stargate avait déjà été faite. Les deux fics sont différentes, mais il y a des similitudes. Je veux signaler à l'auteur que je n'ai en aucun cas plagié son travail. Je me suis rendu comte de l'existence de sa fic seulement après avoir écrit le premier chapitre de la mienne. Toutefois, si l'auteur en question avait des remarques ou autre choses, qu'il me contacte via mon mail qu'est là-haut.

Un petit commentaire pour savoir si je continue ou si j'arrête le massacre ?

San.


	2. là où on arrive sur la planète

**Auteur** : Sandra

**Email **: sandra.arnoldiwanadoo.fr

**Titre** : destination : aventure foireuse.

**Disclaimer **: stargate appartient à MGM et le donjon de Naheulbeuk à Maitre POC.

**Genre **: humour.

**Chapitre 2** : là où on arrive sur la planète.

* * *

L'équipe venait de ressortir du vortex, sur une planète humide, garnie de sapins.

**Jack** : et voilà ! Nous allons enfin visiter cette planète !

**Sam** : je sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver mais en tout cas, ça shlingue !

**Jack** : ça peut s'expliquer facilement, les odeurs fécales de Chaka ont aussi passé le vortex….

_Il lança un regard assassin à la créature derrière lui, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de ricaner bêtement._

**Janet** : et où est l'arme que nous devons retrouver ?

**Jack** : comme toutes les armes qu'on tente de retrouver depuis le début de la série, c'est-à-dire entre les mains d'un Goa'uld mégalomane surpuissant.

**Janet** : si ça s'trouve, mes connaissances seront insuffisantes pour le neutraliser.

**MacKay** : ah ça, ya es chances !

**Janet** : gna gna gna…

**Jack** :BOOOOOOON! Si on regarde dans la table des matières, on peu rencontrer toutes sortes de jaffas...(les autres : mmh mmh), des insectes (les autres : mmh mmh), des chasseurs de primes (les autres : mmh mmh), des réplicateurs, des Ashens, un bouteilles d'huile, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis.

**McKay :** je crois que t'as lu ton post-it pour les courses.

**Jack, se sentant con** : euh….. Désolé.

**Janet** : ya pas de super soldat ?

**Jack** : bah nan, on a pas l'niveau !

_L'archéologue lui, ne se sentant pas trop chaud pour l'aventure, émit une remarque._

**Daniel** : l'un d'entre nous devrait monter la garde sur la plate-forme de la porte.

**Jack **: tu parles d'un mec qui ne toucherai pas son augmentation ?

**Daniel** : euh…. Oublie ça !

**Janet** : quelqu'un devrait faire un plan pour noter nos déplacements…

**Jack** : j'ai pas envie !

**Sam** : j'ai pas envie !

**Daniel** : j'ai pas envie !

**Chaka** : Takala !

**Janet, consternée** : bon, bon…. J'm'occupe du plan.

_Maintenant que tout était en ordre, le meneur décida qu'il était temps de partir à l'aventure sur cette nouvelle planète._

**Jack** : en avant, mauvaise troupe !

_Oui, mauvaise troupe, c'était le cas de le dire…. Avec tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient, y'avait de quoi réveiller tout le système solaire entier, plus ses voisins : le Jaffa toussait, le scientifique sifflait, le Unas chantait, et tout le reste de la troupe traînait les pieds par terre._

**Jack** : STOP !

**Tous en même temps** : **Teal'c** : Kree ?

**Sam** : oh, bah mince alors

**Mckay **: qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Daniel et Janet** : rhôôôôôô….

**Chaka** : Swoblok ?

**Jack** : vous êtes obligés de faire tout ce bordel quand vous marchez ?

**Mckay** : Oarf, c'est à cause de l'équipement…

**Jack** : mais putain qu'est ce que je fous là ?... bon, c'est partit.

_Mais le groupe, c'était pas plus silencieux qu'avant. Le bordel était le même._

**Janet, à Mckay** : tu connais la blague du Jaffa bourré ?

**Mckay** : non ?

**Jack** : STOP !

**Tous en même temps** : **Teal'c** : Kree ?

**Sam **: oh, bah mince alors

**Mckay** : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Daniel et Janet **: rhôôôôôô….

**Chaka **: Swoblok ?

**Jack **: faudra m'expliquer pourquoi le Unas chante à chaque fois qu'il marche !

**Janet** : attend j'vais lui demander.

_Elle se dirigea vers le monstre qui la regardait d'un air dubitatif_.

**Janet** : Gravoz vrotapa bozoh ?

_Le unas eu l'air contrarié :_

**Chaka** : GNOLO !

**Janet** : euh…. Il dit qu'il t'emmerde…

**Jack** : bon, ok, on en parle plus, hein ?

_Après ces gentillesses, le groupe repartit de nouveau._

**Jack** : STOP !

**Tous** **en même temps** : **Teal'c** : Kree ?

**Sam** : oh, bah mince alors

**Mckay** : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Daniel** **et Janet** : rhôôôôôô….

**Chaka** : Swoblok ?

_La bande était arrivée à un croisement… dilemme._

**Jack** : trois chemins s'offrent à nous. Il faut choisir une direction à prendre…

**Tous en même temps** : **Sam** : A droite.

**McKay** : Tout droit.

**Janet** : A gauche.

**Daniel** : En arrière.

**Jack** : d'acooooooord…. J'vais décider tout seul…. On va à droite !

**Janet** : c'est noté !

**McKay** : je suis pas d'accord ! T'as choisi la direction de ton major !

**Sam** : nananananèèèèèèèèèèèèèèreuh !

**Mckay** : j'irai pas à droite !

_Avant que Jack n'ait pu exploser, le jaffa abattit sa lance sur le crâne du scientifique._

**Lance en question** : SBLAFFFF !

**Mckay** : AÏEUUUUH ! Ok ! On va à droite ! 'Faut pas s'énerver.

**Teal'c** : haussement de sourcil

_Le colonel vit que le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était en fait, vachement sombre… aussi, il se décida à faire un peu de lumière…_

**Jack** : bon, vu qu'on y voit plus rien, 'faudrait p'têt allumer nos torches…

**Janet** : oui. c'est vrai ça ? Qui à des piles ?

**Tous** : bah euuuuuh…

**Jack** : si vous me dîtes que vous n'avez pas de piles, c'est décidé, je retourne sur Terre !

**Sam** : moi j'ai pas besoin de torche ! mon entraînement militaire et scientifque, je vois parfaitement bien dans le noir ! je suis devenue Nyctalope…

**McKay, triomphant** : AAH AAH ! Je savais bien que t'étais une salope!

**Sam** : mais noooooon ! Ça veut dire que j'vois dans la nuit ! Abruti notoire !

**Janet** : attendez ! Je sois avoir deux ou trois duracels qui traînent dans ma blouse…. Ça y est ! Je les ai trouvées !

**Jack** : super ! On peut continuer comme ça !

_Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avanet de la lumièrent qu'ils étaient plus discrets….. _

**Major **: mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi emmerdant McKay ?

**macKay **: va chier !

_cepandant…_

**Jack **: STOP !

**Tous en même temps : Teal'c** : Kree ?

**Sam** : oh, bah mince alors

**Mckay** : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Daniel** **et Janet** : rhôôôôôô….

**Chaka** : Swoblok ?

**McKay** : il a raison…. Cette porte de vaisseau est plutôt étrange…. Surtout quand on voit qu'il n'y a aucun vaisseau autour…

**Sam **: queeeeeeeeeeel naze ce mec, c'est rien du tout et… passe la porte…. Waaaaaaah ! tombe

**Jack **: bravo !

_Comme l'avait dit le (salopard de) nain, la porte était bien suspecte, elle cachait sournoisement un trou derrière ses panneaux. Et le major était tombée, bah…. dans l'panneau !_

**Sam**, du fond du trou : j'ai maaaal !

**Jack **: qu'est ce que tu dis ? je deviens sourd avec l'âge…

**Mc Kay, tout sourire **: elle dit qu'on devrait la laisser là et continuer…

**Sam** : sortez moi d'ici !

**Mc kay **: elle dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des blocs de naquadah et l'achever…

**Jack** : pas question ! on va la sortir d'ici ! passez moi une corde…

_Daniel se mit a farfouiller dans son sac qui était, comme d'hab, en bordel. et après une demi heures de fouilles archéologiques dans le dit sac, ressortit une corde à nœud de balançoire._

**Daniel **: voilà une corde mon ami…

**Jack **: qui t'as dit que j'étais ton ami ?

**Daniel **: …

**Jack**, se retournant vers le trou : z'êtes toujours là major ?

**Sam **: ou voulez vous que je sois ?

**Jack **: tenez vous prête, on vous envoie une corde !

_Il lança la corde dans le trou_

**Sam** : Waïe !

**McKay** : beau tir !

**Jack** : bon, tenez vous prête, on va vous remonter ! allez vous autres…. HO HISSE !

**Les** **autres** : LA SAUSSICE !

**Jack** ….dis donc, le scientifique… tu pourrais nous aider !

**McKay** : plutôt crever !

**Jack** : vive l'esprit d'équipe…. HOOOOO HIIIISSE !

**Les** **autres** : LA SAUSSICE !

**MacKay** : ouais, jla vois qui remonte. Encore un peu. '_avance un pied'_

**Sam** : Waaaaaaaaïeeeeuh !

**Jack** : mais pourquoi tu lui marche sur la main ?

**McKay** : biiin…. C'est pour pas qu'elle retombe !

_Le jeune femme blonde lui lança un ragard assassin tout en sortant du trou, puis achevant de s'épousseter, ell s'adressa à ceux qui avaient tiré la corde_

**Major** : eh bin, merci ! vous m'avez sauvé la vie !

**McKay** : j'y suis pour rien !

_Jack regarda les deux ennemis jurés se toiser du regard, et décida qu'il fallait avançer pour éviter une énième prise de tête… déjà que ça s'annonçait ardu…_

**Teal'c** : en plus on s'emmerde dans cette aventure !

**Jack** : contentez vous de me suivre et d'éviter les pièges…

**Major** : ouais bon bah ça va hien !

_Le colonel reprit la tête de sa troupe hétéroclite, les laissant bavarder derrière… _

**Janet** : ça fait longtemps que vous parcourez des planètes ?

**Teal'c** : Bof…

**Sam** : moi c'est ma première fois ! ils n'ont pas voulu m'emmener sur abydos !

**Jack** : STOOOP !

_Pris dans leur élan, ils firent un beau dérapage, et finirent dans un choc communément appelé « accordéon » en cartoon._

**Tout** **le monde** : mais ça commence à bien faire !

**Jack** : mais on est dans un cul de sac ! vous auriez préféré vous écraser dans la roche ?

**Daniel, heureux**: depuis quand on est entouré de cailloux ?

**McKay** : je savais bien que c'était une idée à la con d'aller à droite !

_Le Jaffa, ayant serieusement marre d'entendre le Scientifique Râler, arma sa lance serpent, et tira._

**McKay** : WAAAY !

_Laissant l'homme se morfondre dans sa douleur, la doctoresse avança jusqu'au rocher, et décripta quelques symboles dessus._

**Janet **: y'a une enigme !

**Jack **: qui dit quoi ?

**Janet **: "prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situation désatreuses…"

**Mckay**, **éteignant sa veste en feu** : c'est foutu ! on trouvera jamais !

**Teal'c, haussement de sourcil **: euh…. Merde !

_Le rocher roula de lui-même sur le côté, coupant McKay dans son éteignage, Teal'c dans son haussement de sourcil, et reste de l'équipe dans son élan. Le major fut la première à réagir_.

**Sam **: ça marche !

**Teal'c haussement de sourcil content **:

**Chaka **: Gnagolo plaf razogh.

**Janet **: y dit que le Jaffa est vraiment un génie !

**Teal'c haussement de sourcil reconnaissant **: Merci vieux !

**Janet, traduit **: Sboualaf !

**Chaka **: Shlobok !

_Mais le scientifique, toujours inquiet de tout surtout quand ça concerne sa sécurité, s'était mit à vaguement inspecter le passage récement ouvert. Et tendant l'oreille…_

**McKay** : y'a comme des voix…

**Jack** : on dirait une phrase répété inlassablement par une assemblée…

**Janet** : peut-être une armée

**Teal'c** : Bastooon !

**Sam** : je vais préparer mon C4…

* * *

deuxième épisode de la sage naheulbeukienne. L'aventure foireuse avance vaguement. On fait la suite ? 


End file.
